A Flower's Sunshine
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cagney can always count on his nephews to help him when he feels down. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Cuphead belongs to Studio MDHR. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Flower's Sunshine**

Cagney sighed deeply as he lay against the tree he was beside. It had been raining nonstop for the past few days and though the sun was shining today, the ground was all wet and muddy. Granted, Cagney loved the rain, but he didn't like it when the ground was so saturated that his roots sank too deep into it.

He didn't want to go inside his and Specter's house though. Due to the heavy rains, he had been cooped up in the house and Specter had been worried and when the rain had stopped, Cagney had rushed outside, but now, grimacing at the mud sticking to his roots, he lay still, hoping the warm sun would dry the ground enough to where it wouldn't be so muddy.

Just then, he heard giggles and looked to see Cuphead and Mugman skipping down the muddy path, wearing rain boots and rain coats that were the same colors as their pants. He smiled as he saw them come towards him and when they saw him, they brightened up and ran over to him, but Mugman slipped on some mud and would have fallen into it if a vine hadn't caught him quickly and lifted him up. Another vine wrapped around Cuphead and lifted him up too so that they were brought closer to the flower, who smiled at them. "Hello, boys," he said.

"Hi, Uncle Cagney!" Mugman said with a giggle.

Cuphead noticed how his uncle looked a bit down in the dumps. "Uncle Cagney, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Well, yes and no," the flower answered. "I know the isle needed the rain, but the ground is really muddy and wet." He grimaced and tried to adjust his roots, which sank further into the ground.

"I thought it was good if the rains did soak the ground," Mugman said softly.

"It is, but not a deluge of water," their uncle said as he shifted uncomfortably again, sighing. "You know what? Why don't we head inside? I really can't stand all this mud."

The boys nodded in agreement as it was very muddy on the ground and Cagney took them inside the house and set them down on the floor, where the boys wiped their feet on the mat and removed their boots and jackets. Cagney dipped his roots into a water bucket that was outside to wash the mud off his roots and sighed in relief as it did the trick before they all went inside with him going to the living room while the boys went and greeted Specter, who was ecstatic to see them and hugged them happily. "How are you boys?" He asked with a smile.

"We're good, Uncle Specter," Cuphead said before looking sober. "Though, is Uncle Cagney okay?"

Specter smiled gently. "He's alright," he said. "Just a little down with all the mud outside. He doesn't like muddy ground, so when the rains come down hard, he gets a little depressed."

"Can we help him feel better?" Mugman asked, eager to help his uncle.

The ghost smiled. "That sounds like a great idea," he said. "And I think I know a way to help him cheer up."

"What?" Cuphead asked.

Suddenly, blue fingers wiggled teasingly into the brothers' stomachs and they giggled and laugh as Specter chuckled, nuzzling his face playfully into their necks and blowing playful raspberries there, making the boys squeak and giggle louder as they tried to playfully push their uncle's head away, but he held them securely in his arms before he let them up, hugging them as they recovered from the tickles. "What do you boys think?" He asked with a smile.

"I think that will work great," Cuphead said.

"Is Uncle Cagney really ticklish?" Mugman asked.

"Oh, yes, he is," the blue ghost said with a grin. "His petals are very ticklish, as is his stem."

The boys grinned at each other and went Specter set them down, they scampered off to go find Cagney while the ghost chuckled and decided to prepare some hot drinks for the boys and Cagney's favorite mulch drink.

Cagney was in his room laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling before he grunted as the bed dipped and he looked to see Cuphead and Mugman approach him with huge grins, grins that made him curious. "What are you two up to?" He asked, a smile smile on his face.

"We want to help you feel better, Uncle Cagney," Cuphead said.

"Yeah," Mugman said. "We don't like seeing you down in the dumps."

Cagney let out a small chuckle, gently rubbing the boys' heads with one hand. "You boys are sweet to want to do that," he said.

He felt Mugman gently glomp him around his neck and Cuphead glomp him around the middle of his stem where his stomach would be if he had one. Chuckling again, he returned the hugs, beginning to feel a little better.

A sharp, startled gasp escaped him though when he felt curious fingers wiggling against his petals and he would have sat up fast if more fingers hadn't begun gently prodding his stem. He arched his stem, but the fingers followed as he began laughing and squirming to try and escape his nephews who were tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUPHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAD! CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT THAHAHAHAHAHAT OUT! AAAAAAHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! MUGMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" The flower pleaded, squealing as the fingers simply sped up and the boys giggled.

"We've got you, Uncle Cagney!" Mugman cried out in glee as he planted quick, playful kisses on the orange petals, just like how Elder Kettle would do to him on his stomach when tickling him.

Cagney shrieked at that and shrieked again when Cuphead blew a big raspberry onto the ticklish stem. Mugman quickly followed his brother's lead and blew raspberries into the ticklish petals before switching back and forth from the playful, ticklish kisses and the raspberries while Cuphead continued blowing raspberries and tickling the stem with his fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cagney laughed, unable to squirm away from the two boys.

Specter came in, carrying four mugs of hot chocolate on a tray, one mug having a special mulch in it that Cagney liked, and he set the tray down on a nearby table, chuckling at the scene. Cagney saw him and tried to speak.

"Specter! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" He pleaded, squealing again when both boys blew raspberries simultaneously into his tickle spots.

Giggling, Specter decided to jump in on the fun and helped Mugman tickle the flower's sensitive petals, making him shriek again before the ghost turned his attention to Cuphead and grinned before turning back to Cagney. "Are you feeling better, Cagney?" He asked, stopping the tickle torture, to which the boys stopped too.

The flower lay there for a moment, panting before he smiled and nodded. "I'm feeling a lot better," he admitted before a grin grew on his face. "But...,"

Mugman yelped in surprise as leaf-like hands gently caught him. "Time for a little payback," Cagney snickered.

"I agree," Specter said, catching Cuphead and gently pinning him to the bed, lifting up the black shirt a little, chuckling as the cup squirmed. "Come on, little one. Let me see that ticklish little tummy of yours."

Cagney grinned at Mugman. "Your little tummy is going to be my snack," he said with a chuckle, lifting up the mug's black shirt up and blowing a raspberry into the ticklish stomach.

"AIEEEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The boys squealed and laughed at the same time as the flower and the ghost tickled them to pieces with playful raspberries and gentle munches, which had the boys in stitches before they were let up and Cagney pulled both boys close to him in a hug.

"My little sunshines," he said with a smile as they snuggled into his hug. "I can always count on you two to cheer me up."

Giggling, the boys grinned. "Of course you can," said Cuphead.

Smiling, Cagney gently kissed both his nephews' heads affectionately before seeing the hot chocolate nearby. "What's that?" He asked.

"Some hot chocolate," Specter said, handing the one with the mulch to Cagney, who took it gratefully while the boys accepted two more cups from their ghost uncle, who picked up his own cup. "Nothing like some hot chocolate to take away a chill from the day, right?"

"I agree," Cuphead said. "Though the sun is shining, it is a little chilly outside."

"A perfect time to snuggle together," Cagney said as two of his vines grabbed some blankets and wrapped them around the boys. He even handed one to Specter before grabbing one himself, sighing happily as it helped chase away the chill.

It wasn't too long after that the hot drinks were finished and the four of them were snuggled together on the bed, enjoying each other's company before falling asleep into a peaceful nap.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
